


The Forced Family

by Beserk



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Becca stands up. If she dies giving birth, well, she'll die. But her son (she somehow knows he's a boy, she can just sense it) might live. If he does, who does she want looking after him?Not Vought. That's for sure.She takes a deep breath and goes back to her husband, to do what they promised each other at their wedding: face the world together.*Becca and Billy run together.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	The Forced Family

Becca sits on the bench outside of the Vought Tower. She keeps her open palm on her stomach, feeling the heat emanating from the baby growing inside of her.

She needs to go inside, doesn’t she? To protect herself, to protect her baby. The baby placed there by Homelander (when she had first missed her period god, how she had prayed that it was somehow Billy's, despite how careful they were not get pregnant until they felt more ready for it-but no. This is Homelander's child). Vought understands superheroes. She'd called them, telling them whose child was growing inside of her. They'd told her to come in immediately.

They told her they knew what to do. How to protect her.

Becca doesn't want to go inside. She doesn’t trust them. They protect Homelander, and probably the other supes as they go around hurting people, destroying people's lives.

She isn’t going to trust them. Not with her life, not with her baby.

What is she to do now, though? She'd tried to have an abortion; the pill didn't do anything. God, is this baby going to kill her?

He might.

Becca stands up. If he will, well, she'll die. But her son (she somehow knows he's a boy, she can just sense it) might live. If he does, who does she want looking after him?

Not Vought. That's for sure.

She takes a deep breath and goes back to her husband, to do what they promised each other at their wedding: face the world together.

*

"We need to talk."

Homelander looks up from the book he's reading as Madelyn looms over him in the Seven's lounge room.

He frowns, listening to her heartbeat. She's nervous.

"What happened?" He asks, motioning her to the chair next to him.

Madelyn gives him a reassuring smile as she sits down, "Do you…remember a young woman who worked here and just stopped half a year ago, more or less? Becca Butcher?"

Homelander nods, pushing down the discomfort he feels, "Ah, yes. I think so. I mean, I assumed she just quit, no?"

Bum-bum-bum goes her heart.

"She didn't quit. She disappeared," Madelyn sighs deeply. "Homelander- she told us she was pregnant."

Homelander frowns, trying to understand, "She's married, so-"

"It's yours. Her baby had lasers. She told us."

No-no-no-no-!

"My baby?"

"Yeah," Madelyn reaches out carefully and caresses his hand.

"I can't have children, Vogelbuam said-"

"He doesn’t understand it either. He says it's a miracle."

"Where is she?"

Madelyn flinches and she says, "We don't know. I told you, she disappeared."

Homelander tries to smile, "What do you mean, she disappeared?"

"We don’t know she is," Madelyn replies, and now they're just talking in fucking circles. "She and her husband, they're just gone. I didn't want you to find out about this, in case something went wrong and the child died-you have so much on your plate already…I'm so sorry, I should have told you as soon as Becca called me-"

"But you didn't," Homelander says. "Why are you telling me now?"

"Because it's your child, and your child is missing," Madelyn caresses his hand again. "We need your help to find him."

Homelander nods, moving his hand away.

"Do you remember Becca's heartbeat?"

Homelander thinks about it for a moment. He's more than a little surprised to find that he doesn't remember hers.

But he does remember her husband's.

"I'll find them," He promises.

*

It takes him longer then he expected to pinpoint William Butcher's heartbeat. Around five hours. He zips through America and Canada in the first hour, and then goes to check on South America.

Not there either.

He's not a fan of Europe, but after checking Australia and New Zealand and finding nothing thee, he has to admit defeat. Time to check the fucking Old World.

He finally pinpoints the heartbeat as he's flying above England, and Homelander zeroes in on it like a pigeon to a homing beacon.

Something happened to Mr. Butcher. Something terrible. His heart is pounding so hard it must hurt in his chest. He's either terrified or shook to his core. Homelander narrows his eyes and zips down into the apartment in East London, and smashes through the door.

And freezes.

Becca Butcher is laying on a bed, surrounded by fresh-smelling blood soaking through the sheets. Her limbs are spread out and her eyes are wide open, unseeing.

Dead.

And by her side, crying silently, is a blood drenched William Butcher cradling a bawling baby to his chest.

He scrambles up when the door flies a few meters into the room and lands on the floor, flattening the baby against him, as if that could keep the child safe.

As if he fucking needs to protect Homelander's son from _Homelander._

As if the baby belongs to him.

Homelander breathes deeply, forcing himself to calm down, when all he wants to do is laser the fucking building down. He stomps over to Butcher and slams his fist into the wall right next to his ear, creating a large hole.

Butcher doesn’t even flinch.

"So," He says, hearing his voice waver. "Your missus is dead, is she. What happened?"

Butcher sneers, and says over the crying baby, "What the bloody fuck d'you think?"

"Hmm, still like the accent," Homelander says, but it's hard to concentrate when all of his attention is on the child.

He's tiny and pink. There's nothing godly about him at all. But he's Homelander's son, so despite all appearance he has to be a god. Homelander could not have sired a fucking mudperson.

"Hand me my son, William," Homelander says softly.

"Ryan ain't your son, he's Becca."

"Ryan? Is that what Becca called him?" Homelander decides that he doesn’t mind that name. "Ryan. Hello thee, Ryan."

He grabs the baby and throws him against the wall.

Butcher screams in shock and tries to push Homelander away to get to the baby. Homelander grabs his wrist and shoves him away, throwing him on the ground so he can be the first to reach the child. He goes over to Ryan laying on the floor, finding the baby is still and finally silent as Butcher makes his way to him and cradles him in his arms again.

"Fuck, you fuckin' bloody fucker," Butcher gasps in shock, holding Ryan's head gently.

Homelander opens his mouth to respond, but Ryan's renewed screaming drowns him out.

"See? He's fine?" Homelander shrugs.

William glares at him again, "What if he _weren't_?"

"Then he wasn't my son," Homelander squats down next to Butcher, flicking his eyes up and down the man.

He's a very handsome man. Homelander had noticed that before.

"You took Becca away," He says softly. "You ran away with her, and now she's dead."

Butcher flinches, but doesn’t reply.

"My son doesn't have a mother because of you."

He gets a glare for that, and then a defiant look, "You planin' on shanking me, then?"

His heart beat stays the same.

"Interesting, that prospect doesn’t scare you, does it, lovely William?"

Butcher's eyes flicker to Becca's body.

Homelander snorts, "Aww, that's so sweet. Do you just not want to live without your darling Becca?"

Ryan screeches and Butcher holds him silently, expectantly.

Waiting to die.

"You took my son's mother away from him. You took my family from me," Homelander says calmly. "So now you're going to take her place. You're going to be my family."

He throws Ryan away again, and, to the symphony of Ryan's screeching and William's cursing, he tears the man's clothes off and claims him as his own.

His William, his Ryan.

His family.


End file.
